Blockchain technology, also referred to as a distributed ledger technology, is a new technology in which one or more computing devices jointly participate in “accounting” and jointly maintain a complete distributed database. The blockchain technology has features of decentralization, openness, and transparency, each computing device can participate in database recording, and computing devices can rapidly perform data synchronization. Methods for establishing a decentralized system by using the blockchain technology and recording various execution programs for automatic execution in a distributed database of the blockchain have been widely applied to many fields.